


Shotgun

by httpJames



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 80's Music, Anxiety, Books, Car Accidents, Dating, Death, Depression, Engagement, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gen, Girls/Boy, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Marriage, Minor Character Death, Monsters, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Test, Pregnant, Reading, References to Depression, Rowena MacLeod - Freeform, Wedding, crowley - Freeform, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpJames/pseuds/httpJames
Summary: See what adventure it is to be dating the Winchesters, with Emily, Carmela, and Adriana.





	1. The Hunt is On.

Sam and Dean were doing research as usual while the girls were out getting food and stuff for the trip and taking a break from research earlier. It was getting late so Sam decided to call Emily but she didn’t pick up, Dean skimmed through reports about their case, The girls came out a bit later, hauling around three bags of food.   
Sam rolled down the window and chuckled, “You guys know we’re only gonna be gone for three days, maybe four”. The girls piled into the back of the car, “Yeah, we get that, but we want /actual/ food.” Sam sighs, “But Mcdonalds isn’t /real/ food..”, Emily groaned, eating a few of the french fries, “Yes It is!” she yells, whining. Dean rolled his eyes playfully and started the car, after the girls got settled they pulled out of the parking lot and left, beginning their long car drive. 

The girls in the back were just laying back and trying to get some research in, Emily looking at the print out of the information and the twins just read some books and folklore. They were going to hunt Vampires, they were always the hardest, but when you have five hunters and Lucifer’s child you can do a lot. Jack, Lucifer’s Son, was still training but learning fast. Adriana and Jack are dating, Emily and Sam are dating, and Carmela and Dean are dating. They are all one big family and all liked their job, it could be a pain in the ass, but they managed.   
Emily ended up falling asleep at some point during the drive, Sams coat over her as a blanket. The sun was just beginning to go down. They had soon stopped at a motel and got out, Carmela woke up Emily, She groaned and got out of the car. Emily slipped Sam's coat on and grabbed her bag- beginning to walk to the door of the motel. The girls got a room and the guys got a room, Adriana usually slept during the day and would stay up all night doing research. There were only two beds and it helped them if they all went to sleep one would be on the couch and complain all night anyway.   
The girls got in their room and not to much later the guys got in theirs, unpacking some clothes for the days and getting research out. After getting packed up the guys knocked on the door. “Carmela, can you get that”, Adriana says as she gets out her laptop from her bag along with a stack of papers. The only thing they couldn’t find was their location in Arkansas it seemed as if they were moving around the state. 

Carmela got up to get the door, it was the guys, they had updates on the case and they had to leave as soon as it was possible. Emily quickly showered, dried her hair and got dressed, she grabbed her gun and loaded it, extra ammo in her pocket. She waited for the other girls to get ready to leave.  
The six eventually were already and left, piling into the car. Dean turned on the music and turned it up, Emily groaned- “Dude it’s like 10 pm, turn off the music- or at least turn it down..” she sighs. Dean rolls his eyes, knowing the twins would probably go off on him as well for turning up so loud, they were always like that when it got late. Sam leaned over and turned it down.

They soon arrived at the hunt sight, they got out- Dean and Sam went to the trunk and got the things they needed for the hunt. Carmela and Adriana got their guns and Emily put her extra ammo in a bag, then put the bag on her back.   
“I think it would be better if we stayed in groups,” Jack said, following behind the girls as the walked towards the large abandoned building. Emily hums, nodding- “Sam, Me and Adriana can go together and Jack, Carmela, and Dean can all go together.” she said, spinning her gun around in her hand.  
Dean nods, clicking his tongue, “Divide and conquer, you guys take one side, we take the other- then push them into the middle till they have nowhere to go.” 

Carmela and Emily nodded, the walked towards the south entrance followed by Sam- trying to stay as quiet as possible, while Dean, Adriana, and Jack went into the front entrance. Emily looked back at Carmela and Sam as they were walking. “You know who we haven’t seen in awhile,” She said, Carmela goes “Hm?” Quietly. “We haven’t seen Castiel in awhile..” Emily said quietly.  
“Yeah, It seemed like after we got Jack back he just kinda disappeared and we really didn’t see much of him- We see him once or twice but not much more than that.” Carmela spoke quietly, stepping over the large holes there was in the concrete parking lot.

They finally reached the large back door of the building, it wasn’t really a back door and it was more of a large square hole in the wall. There was still crates and boxes scattered around the building, it looked like whatever was there prior to it being abandoned kinda just up and left, like one of those movies you’d watch about a natural disaster and they just had to leave without packing anything up.   
Emily looked around the building, not stepping inside yet. She looked around- She saw shadows and cocked her gun, Stepping inside- the sound of her foot hitting the floor and the cocking of her gun echoed around the large room.


	2. The Visions Begin

Carmela’s POV

I stepped inside behind Emily, the quiet noises of our boots echoing around the building as we walked inside. It was dark inside, you could barely see the boxes and crates that were scattered around. No wonder you there were vampires in there because they wouldn’t be seen. We all got our flashlights out and began to look around. You could hear noises, it was like a creaking noise, like someone walking above us. I watched as Emily stopped and looked up at the ceiling, flashing her flashlight up there. I saw some shadows but then they vanished along with the sound of the footsteps going in a different direction towards the front entrance where Dean, Adriana, and Jack where.   
I rummaged through the bag I had on my back and grabbed a walkie-talkie I had that Adriana had given me just in case of something like this. I hit the button on the side, “Whatever was on the top floor, not sure if it was the vampire(s) was moving and it’s coming your way so just be prepared” I said into it, Adriana didn’t respond but I’m sure she had heard it- at least I hoped she did. I shoved it into my coat pocket and began walking towards the front, urging Sam and Emily to follow.   
Within moments of us getting closer to the front you heard gunshots, Emily stopped dead in her tracks- as if she walked into a wall and just stopped. She just stared straight ahead. 

 

Emily’s POV

I saw them, Well Adriana- I had a vision, at least I hope it was a vision, or better yet just me seeing things. I saw Adriana, she had her back turned and she never got the message over the walkie-talkie from Carmela. Something jumped on her, it wasn’t a vampire- no, no it was nothing near being a Vampire. Whatever we heard and saw wasn’t a vampire, it was something else- It almost like a large cat, almost werewolf looking figure, but I couldn’t tell, it was far too dark.  
But Adriana, she was attacked and the vision ended before I could tell if she was killed or not. But I could tell she was in danger, I need to warn the others, we need to get to Adriana. 

Adriana’s POV

I was walking around trying to find the Vampire bitches. Then I hear ruffling, Emily is trying to find me, my senses were acting up, I couldn’t think straight. There were people telling me to get out, but I couldn’t make out anything else, I heard footsteps behind me and a loud growl. I turned my head in pain, something was there, I couldn’t make it out that well because I was half looking through it. It jumped on me, but I held it back, I was confused, Arm’s bulging from the strength I had to use to hold this thing up. I hear voices, finally near, my sense’s go back to normal when I realize that they are all here. There was gunshots, loud gunshots.

Emily’s POV

I physically couldn’t move, I looked at my hands- They were shaking. Adriana? Was she okay? Did the other’s get my message? Is she dead? The pain I was in was nothing like the other time’s. I was now on the floor, knees unbearably weak, I hear footsteps, quietly coming over, Sounded like Sam’s boot’s. I calmed myself down slightly. “Emily. Are you okay?”, he picked up my head and put it to his chest. “Yeah, but is Adriana okay?”, “Yes, yes she is”, I was relieved to hear that. “Let’s get you to the car”, Sam says and he carried me off, the rest of the guys trying to figure out something’s. 

Carmela's POV

Adriana was on the floor still, probably in shock. Dean and I exchanged look’s we were so confused and wanted to get out of here. “Carmela?”, Adriana finally speaks up. “Adriana, yeah, what do you need?”, I was relieved that she was okay, but she was very weak, pulled her muscle’s while holding that beast up. “What happened?”, I was confused to why she was asking, but answered her “That beast over there”, I pointed it out “It attacked you, you were having issues with your senses again, we’re gonna have to help you”. She just simply nodded and I picked her up, she’s my sister, I wanted to hold her.   
We finally got to the car, I was sat in between Adriana and Emily, both limp, falling onto my lap. “You guys will be okay”, at least I hoped the would be, this hunt was the most dangerous by far. “Dean, can you turn off the music, I think we just need a moment of silence, you know, for the girls to heal”. I am so confused to why my psychic powers didn’t warn me, but I had no room for extra thought’s at the moment so I just cleared my mind, letting go of what was happening. 

 

Emily’s POV

I could feel my heart beating in my throat, and my head was pounding. This usually happened when I saw things or had my visions. I put my arm over my face with a groan and closed my eyes. I had my head on Carmela’s lap, I was half laying down. Adriana and I had something going on with us, our powers never usually acted up, ever since the witch case something has been happening. Carmela had no sign of power though, hers was more confusing and made us question everything.   
Sam had mumbled something to Dean and he just hummed in response. Pretty soon we were back at the motel, we went back into our rooms and settled down. Adriana was fine by then, but I had a major migraine. I took a triptan, turned out the lights and laid down, I laid there for awhile with my eyes closed- just listening to my sisters talk quietly, and the quiet hum of the TV in the background as I got more tired. I fell asleep a bit later, I slept most of the night, waking up a few random times to check the time, but that was it.


	3. Stay Here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Sorry this is so short!]

Adriana’s POV  
The Next Day

I awoke with pain shooting through my arms, I could barely move them without feeling like they were going to fall off. I get out of bed though, the cold wooden floor creaking as I stood up. I grabbed my robe and tied it around me, I walked to the bathroom to freshen up. Carmela must’ve slept on the couch last night. I turned on the shower, letting it heat up. As I closed the glass shower door I got undressed, putting another change of clothes on the side. I opened the door and steam came flooding out, filling the bathroom in no time. I got in and the water was relaxing, I was finally able to relax, finally…

Jack’s POV

Last night was the scariest night i’ve lived through so far, my girlfriend almost died. I loved that girl so much and I had only known her for a short amount of time. “Jack let’s check up on the girls, we still need to do research”, I hear Dean say, so I grab my laptop and join. The distance between our rooms were very minimalistic. When we got to the door Sam knocked and the girl’s answered right away, it was Carmela.  
“Hey guys, come in”, I walk in and walk over to Adriana who was currently getting a head start on research. “Hey Adriana, how are you doing?”, she looked exhausted, she looked like she was in pain. “I’ll survive, but I don’t think i’ll be able to hunt, just research, my body is sore”, I wrapped my hands around her and gave her a loose hug, not wanting to hurt her. “That’s okay, we can handle the hunt”, “Thanks babe”. 

Carmela’s POV

I was glad that the guy’s had come to do research, even though Adriana and Emily couldn’t be out on the field they could help in some way and I was thankful for that. Jack was learning, but otherwise a simple Vamp hunt was nothing for us regular hunters. The evening went by very quickly, we found their location and we would hunt tonight, leaving a dark path for us. Emily looked up from her laptop, “They’re at one of the warehouses near that one abandoned amusement park we passed on our way here.” She chimes in as she put the address in her phone. Sam looked over at her, “You aren’t going on the hunt after what happened yesterday” Almost everyone in the room nodded or hummed in response Emily groaned. 

Emily’s POV

I groaned, “Why?”, “Because You and Adriana had been through some tough shit, you’ll be too weak to fight”, Sam says as I whine, but Adriana seemed relieved that she didn’t have to do anything. “Fine, but if anything else comes up soon I want to go”, “Fine, but good luck finding something and getting the research done”, with that everyone started to pack up. Carmela getting the weapons, Dean and Sam getting the location papers, and Adriana laying on the couch, doing nothing.   
With a sigh I got up, grabbed my clothes and went to change, I didn’t care if they wanted me to stay home and rest and not go on the hunt- I was going on the hunt regardless if they wanted me to go or not because I wasn’t about to miss out on something like this, I was rarely able to come on hunts. I put my hair in a bun and left the bathroom, Sam sighed- I looked at him, “What?” I said quietly, making eye contact with the taller man. “We all agreed you and Adriana aren’t going on the hunt.” He said, loading his gun then putting it in his back pocket, “Plus, Adriana can’t stay here alone.”.  
I groaned, “She’s fine, as long as she has her phone and some sort of weapon she’ll be fine.” I said, glancing towards Adriana- she nodded in agreement she knew how much I wanted to go on a hunt for once. Dean and Sam glanced at each other, Sam looked back at me and with a sigh and had gone “Fine.”


End file.
